One Love, Two Women, One Hell of a Journey
by Kittic
Summary: FEMSLASH. Catherine needs security, can she find it in love? My first femslash so please R&R!


**A/N**: This is femslash. So if you don't like it don't read it. If you do read and still don't like it, I warned you. This is my first attempt at Femslash so all reviews would be brilliant.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own CSI, however much i would love it to be mine it isn't. Sobs in a corner!!!!!

* * *

It was hard indeed very hard, so soon after she had finally accepted him for who he was and now he was gone, gone for good. No longer would she be angered by his interference or in fact enlightened by it. Her darling daughter had suffered enough loss in her life, her father and now her grandfather. It was time for stability in her life and the life of her daughter. Catherine Willows knew this and knew only one person who could give her the stability she required. In all her life she had loved only two people unconditionally, her daughter and Sara Sidle. Oh she had tried ignoring her feelings, she had tried getting Sara out of her life. Their fights were monumental, legendary infact but under it all she was unfalteringly in love with the tall b who had so boldly walked in to her life six years previously……

"Cath…earth to Cath" her thoughts were interrupted by Greg. "Girl you were far away, are you sure you should have come back so soon. I mean if you need more time I'm sure Grissom wouldn't mind."

_Greg Sanders underlying maturity still shocked and fascinated Catherine. _"Oh no Greg I was just daydreaming thank you though"

"You know its only because I love you I worry."

Catherine couldn't help but smile at Greg. "Thank you. So where were we?" Greg began to layout his latest theory on the murder they were investigating but after ten minutes he realised he'd lost Catherine again.

The look Cath had on her face, spoke of one word, love. Greg knew of only one person who could have evoked such distraction in the older CSI. He had not missed the longing looks, which often passed across Cath's face when Sara was in proximity and she thought she wasn't being watched.

"So when are you going to tell her?"

"Tell who? What? Greg?"

"Tell Sara you love her."

_What the fuck, how does he know? Strike his maturity being shocking, his sixth sense is fucking terrifying. _"I am not in love with Sara Greg. I don't know where you got that idea, but I would prefer if you kept such ideas to yourself."

"Ooh, touchy"

"Drop it Greg, I've warned you, Sara and I are working on our friendship and that's it" _However much more I crave. _

Finally free of Greg Cath left the layout room in search of the safety of her office. As she passed the break room, she saw Sara lounging on the sofa. A small smile crept onto her face. _One day very soon!!_

As Sara relaxed on the break room sofa only one thought was on her mind, that sexy strawberry-blonde who so often rocked her to the core. If only love was as simple as the movies. She loved Grissom as dearly as any other man in her life. Yes in the past she had dreamt of a relationship with him. But she was no longer in love with him. After Brass was shot she had tried to make it work, but she knew she was fooling herself and Grissom. Her heart belonged to one person alone, Catherine Willows. She had never believed in love at first sight, that was until her life had collided with the often forthright and always passionate older CSI. Immediately she had been struck by her colleague's sheer beauty. That admiration had developed into love, blossomed into a gripping infatuation. Yet they fought, oh hell did they fight. The passion within those fights and the deep anguish felt by her as Catherine ripped her apart had become monumental in her life. Not that Sara hadn't given as good as she got. Since childhood she could hold her own in a fight and retaliated as well as anyone. That was in the past now. It was Sara Catherine called when she feared she had been raped, not Warrick who Cath was so deeply close to, indeed not any other member of their team, but Sara. Cynics would suggest it was only because she was the other woman on the team but Sara had seen the desperate need in Catherine that day. She had witnessed the strongest woman she had ever met physically crumbling inside. Yet a flicker of hope in Sara's heart had little that day, that light had yet to extinguish.

"Sara, Sara." She was way laid by a worried looking Greg. "Sara are you okay?"

"Oh sorry Greg I was lost there. I ain't been getting much sleep lately."

A smirk flickered across her younger colleague's face. "GREGGGGG!!!"

"What , oh sorry yeah you need to phrase things better."

"So its my fault you have a filthy mind."

"Well I did learn from the best."

"I was just thinking do you wanna go for some drinks after shift, we haven't been out as a team for weeks."

"Sure why not, does that include Cath?"

Sara looked questioningly at him. "Why would it not?"

"I was just wondering, seeing as you guys are always at each others throats."

"Greg, Cath and I are working on our relationship, on our friendship, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Pity its not enough for some." Greg muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"OH I said I'd noticed, its been long enough. Some people have money riding on it."

"You mean you, Warrick and Nicky have money on me and Cath fighting?"

"Eh…well… em…yeah." Greg flashed a grin at Sara.

"Oh wait 'til Cath here's about this. Tell the others about drinks, I'll let Cath know."

Cath sat looking at the frame on her desk. It was a picture of the whole team and Linds taken at Lindsey's last birthday party. It was hard to believe she was a teenager now, she was growing up so fast. The other pictures smiled back at her; her parents, the team almost seven years previously and finally one of herself and Sara at the last LVPD Ball. Sara looked incredible in a deep red gown caught at one shoulder, while strapless on the other. They both smiled serenely at the camera. Sara's arms were entwined around Cath's waist.

KNOCK KNOCK

The door opened and Sara popped her head around it, flashing her infamous smile.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure sit down."

Sara walked towards the desk and perched herself on its side as she always had in Cath's office.

"First I came to invite you for a couple of drinks after work. I know Nancy has Linds this morning so you've no excuse."

"Yeah I'd love that. What was the second thing?"

"Oh yeah, did you know the guys have a bet on our next fight. I think they're slightly pissed its taken us so long."

"Jesus, I'm sure Rick is dying, he can't lose a bet."

"Don't I know that." Thoughts of her arrival in Vegas flashed across Sara's mind.

"Ah yes I had something to tell you as well. Its about Grissom."

"What? He's not sick again is he?"

"Oh no nothing like that, he just asked me a couple of weeks ago would I mind if he started pairing us together more. I meant to say it to you but what with Linds and Sam and well you know I didn't get a chance. Is that ok with you?"

"Sure I don't know why you ever asked. I love working with you Cath."

"I love it too." Cath smiled at the sultry brunette."

"So how are you doing?"

"A lot better thanks, Linds is starting to smile again, so hopefully things are looking up. Its hard though." Cath choked back the tears as she continued. "I mean Sam wasn't the world's greatest father but he was my Dad." Tears softly trickled down Cath's cheek. Sara leant over and brushed them away.

"It will get easier, believe me." Standing Sara pulled Catherine into a hug, the older woman sighing as she rested her head on her younger colleague's shoulder. Both women lost in thought remained that way for several minutes. Pulling away Sara brushed a solitary tear from Cath's cheek.

"You'll be okay, we'll talk more later."

A smile surfaced on Cath's face, she savoured every touch from Sara. "Thanks Sara, I really needed that. Enjoy your paperwork, I didn't realise that involved lying on the break room sofa."

She was rewarded with a "Sidle Smile", "Busted! See you later." With that Sara glided out of the office.

Catherine continued to work on the homicide with Greg, making a conscious effort not to let thoughts of Sara distract her. Honestly she had enough on her plate without Greg knowing the intimate dealings of her heart. Making little headway in the case was beginning to frustrate both CSIs.

"Cath we have nothing to tie to any suspect. I mean we have seven prints on the murder weapon. Each prints' owners has a legitimate reason to have handled the knife. They're all fucking chefs."

"Greg patience, Grissom would probably say is the best virtue, or something philosophical like that. Most of the time he's talking pure bullshit but sometimes he has a point. Let's have another look, if that's fruitless we'll call it a night."

Following yet another fruitless examination of the evidence Cath groaned, "You know this is useless, let's grab a coffee and wait for everyone else to finish."

After placing everything back in evidence they headed to the break room. Nick and Warrick were sitting engrossed in their latest PS3 game.

"Slow night guys?"

"Oh hey Cath, hey Greggo." Nicky replied. "yeah we wrapped up our paperwork about an hour ago. I'll go see if I can drag the bug-man away from his paperwork."

"That's definitely gonna be the toughest job of the night." Warrick laughed.

"Rick you seen Sara?"

"Yeah she headed to the locker-room."

"Thanks Rick! I'll be back in a second."

Paperwork finished Sara was ready for the bar. Having got changed she was sitting on the bench in the locker room looking at the photos in her locker. The team all smiled back with beaming smiles. The picture had been taken at the last LVPD ball. The guys looked very James Bond-esque in their tuxedoes. While Cath looked stunning in a chocolate brown gown, suitable for the most important red-carpet event. It frilled delicately around her breasts, showing them off to their highest potential. Sara had an armed draped around Cath's shoulder and Cath's arm was held almost protectively around Sara's waist. A stranger looking at the photo would have been shocked by their closeness.

Sara's spine tingled and she knew she was no longer alone. Turning she looked straight into eyes so blue, they could have been the water of a lagoon.

"Cath" she almost whispered. The intensity in those eyes made Sara shiver. Realising she was staring, she snapped out of her reverie.

"What can I do for you?"

The smirk on Cath's lips startled Sara. "Oh a quick fuck would do!" _Fuck I didn't mean to say that out load, just pretend like you didn't Catherine. _"Right now though, I think we gotta go for drinks."

_Did Cath really just say that? She couldn't have, no way._ Sara shut her locker and took Catherine by the hand out of the locker room. "C'mon then!"

They practically crashed into Greg. He immediately noticed there hands and smirked at Cath. She pulled her hand away from Sara's.

"Ah girls, the bug-man has been located, so we are ready for lift-off."

As they strolled out of the lab Sara wondered what Greg's smirk had been about. She brushed it off as his filthy mind and thought no more of it. Right now all she needed was a cold beer and a good time with what had become her surrogate family, a highly dysfunctional family, but a family none the less.

TBC

* * *

GO on press that button!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *


End file.
